Talk:Hey, whats up?/@comment-10107190-20150804020306
So I did this in my English class a couple years ago, and I really like doing it for some reason, its really fun for me XD Plus I also really like taking the time to appreciate good and well thought out lyrics. So I'm gonna do a little analysis on this song by Tori Kelly (who is one of my favorite artists/musicians/songwriters ever) and it's called Unbreakable Smile :) (And BTW I decided to do it in first person, cause the song is about Tori's perspective and idea on the subject): La da da da dee, you’re not breaking me La de da da da da da da da, yeah Somebody told me fame is a disease You start singing the blues when you start seeing the green People tell me that often times, when someone becomes rich and famous, they loose themselves and go crazy or end up going into rehab and developing depression.' But I think it's all about what you choose The way you live your life, depends on you However, it doesn’t necessarily have to be like that. I believe that its all about your choices and you can control the choices you make. ' That’s when I realized I wanna make a difference Change other people’s lives, give hope, even for a moment Use my name for good and change the game I could Realizing this, I decided that if I’m going to be in this business, I want to have a positive impact on people and help them with what I do. ' Because to make it you think I gotta act a certain way, Be a little bit insane, live a little, it's okay I guess we have different definitions of living, but you’ll twist my words anyway Everyone makes it seem like in order to make it in the business, I have to follow certain “rules” or trends, or attract attention to myself by doing something insane. But, people always twist others words to create rumors or drama.' You’ll say that I’m naïve, like I don’t have a past, You're the one being deceived, I see right behind the mask Tryna to stir me up and get me mad I smile because happiness is all I have, so People will say that I have no experience and that I don’t know what I’m doing, and they’ll try to break me to get a good story. But that’s wrong, because I know what’s coming, and I’m prepared. And happy. La da da da dee, you’re not breaking me La de da da da, ain’t got time for ya, singing La da da da dee, you won’t shatter me La de da da da, got an unbreakable smile You see me hanging with my fam, but that don’t mean I’m living in a bubble Just because I love and spend time with family, it doesn’t make me boring, and it doesn’t mean they’re the only people I hang out with. You’ll find me at church, but that don’t mean I can’t cause trouble And just because I follow rules and morals and I go to church, that doesn’t mean that I can’t do risky things or break a couple of rules or do something wrong. Stir up a little scene 'cause isn't that what you want'' For me to mess up, so you can dress up some story'' Saying, Tori this’ll sell more records'' But I’d rather make ’em yawn than be a pawn on your chessboard ''(My absolute favorite part of the song) '''In the industry paparazzi are constantly looking into celebrities’ social lives so they can over exaggerate it and share it with the world to get some money. Not only is this beneficial for the paparazzi, but it’s also beneficial for the celebrity, because it gives them attention and publicity to buy their new music or watch them more. But honestly, I’d rather them have no stories to tell about me and for everyone to think I’m boring than to give in and have to not be myself, and be taken advantage of in this huge industry.' So call me boring, call me cookie cutter Call me what you want A matter of fact Just say it loud and don’t st-stutter 'Cause I know who I am, yeah I’m still the same Just a California girl with big dreams So you can call me whatever you want; you can think I’m boring or stuck up, and you might as well say it loud and proud, because I don’t care. I have only changed for the better and stuck with who I am and always have been.' Thinking maybe they’ll let me sing songs about real things And baby who knows maybe I can sell out shows without taking off my clothes God made me sexy I don't care if only I know I’m going to continue being real with everything I write, and maybe I can get a song on the radio that actually means something or sell out a huge venue or just make it big in this industry in general without exposing myself or doing stupid things, but by being real and staying true to myself, no matter what anyone else thinks. ' La da da da dee, you’re not breaking me La de da da da, ain’t got time for ya, singing La da da da dee, you won’t shatter me La de da da da, got an unbreakable smile Oh oh 2x And I'll just keep on singing. La da da da dee, you’re not breaking me La de da da da, ain’t got time for ya La da da da dee, you won’t shatter me La de da da da, got an unbreakable smile I might be smiling, yes But don't mistake kindness from weakness 'Just because I’m happy and kind, doesn’t mean I’m weak. You’re not breaking me. ' So there's that! I really advise you to go listen to her. She's such a sweet and genuine person, and she has an amazing voice and she's an amazing writer and she's just so real with people in her music. I've been a fan of her for a little while now and I just love her. Tori Kelly - Unbreakable Smile :) Here's a link to the song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CVOvhKCYKAc